Call That A Comeback
by fact-tastic
Summary: Stevie can't stay away from Alex's room. Stalex one-shot. This story should be called Stairs or Doors idk. My summaries suck.


_AN: the first one to figure out where the title is from, I'll owe you a favor. Consider it as a Christmas gift from me to you. (if you celebrate Hanukkah, sucks for you cause I don't)_

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

You found it quite difficult to stop thinking about this particular brunette and you constantly kept finding yourself zapping yourself in her room nearly every day. It was natural. Like if Alex's room had a permanent reservation made to your name. The days you didn't show up were ones where you would force yourself not to. Today wasn't one of those.

But you decided to come through the front door today. A change of pace for once.

A bell rung as you opened the door to the substation, with expectations for the place to be filled with people, or at least some of the members of the Russo family. The place was vacant. You didn't make much of it when you heard various muffled screams that sounded like Justin and Max. It was a daily thing, a constant pattern of misused spells on Max's part and Justin's attempt to save the day.

The thought of Alex being part or today's dilemma with magic crossed your mind. But you knew her schedule by memory, she has got to be in the middle of taking her one of her many daily naps right now. Without a second thought or even a pinch of a first one, you made your way up the stairs.

The stairs were the reason that you used magic to get to her room. Or at least that's what you told (and keep telling) Alex the first time you were there. When she looked at you with those eyes, a smile worn by her lips and a question in her tone. Like if she were trying to prove herself you were really there, but you never noticed this. You also never noticed how she was always expecting you from that day on.

The stairs were just an excuse, because you even knew it wasn't true. You didn't want to be seen going there. Stevie Nichols doesn't make house visits unless it's absolutely necessary. You like to believe you are a busy person. Occupied with things that usually revolved around breaking the law. What you are really afraid of is admitting that you like Alex enough to out these things on hiatus. You'd rather break the law with her. You'd have to considered yourself pretty fucking special when it comes from Stevie Nichols. Alex knows she's special, and you are aware that she knows.

You opened the door that connected the hall to her living room. Her parents were there yet not at all. Jerry was spread out across the couch, deep in his sleep, like a bear during hibernation. Teresa was off at a war against various stain of pudding all over her rug. Her cleaning utensils put up a fight, but the stain was clearly winning.  
No one seems to have heard the door open, maybe Teresa but she might have thought it was one of the boys.

_That's dangerous_. You thought, but you smirked as you continued to another set of stairs. Maybe they _were_ the reason you used magic to get to her room. You shook your head. _That wasn't it._

Fifteen steps. That's the number of steps it took you to get to her door. Yes, you counted. You were nervous, so resorted to counting. The door flew open after one shaky knock on her door. Her scent poured out of her room, violently hitting your face and infiltrating your lungs.

"God, Stevie. 'Took you long enough." she had that look on her face that resembled her mother's whenever she scolded anyone.

"Missed me?" you said as confidence rushed through your veins, like the result of a drug. The result of her.

A hand flew to your stomach, startling grip on your shirt.  
"Get in." you swear you heard her growl as she pulled you in. Slamming the door close and you against it.

Neither of you said a word. You two always did this before talking about nothing and everything at the same time. You would take turns in pinning who against a wall, or in this case a door, and not say a word. Just exploring each other with your eyes. It was a game you both know how to play very well. But today you felt like breaking another pattern.

Your hips dropped to the right as you tangled your fingers in the loops of her jeans. The jeans that were just barely hanging on her waist. "Alex." your voice was small and nervous, but she heard you.

"You came through the door today. I didn't know you were capable of using one." she smiled in a way that sparked something in your stomach, causing it to flip in every possible way.

She took a step back because the game was over, you ended it as soon as it started. "Do you guys even know how to lock your doors?" you smirked.

She rolled her eyes at your look, "whatever."  
She pulled you to her bed. Your hand still on the loop on her jeans, you haven't made plans of letting go just yet. But you realized you might have to as soon as you took notice on the fact that you were on top of her, on her bed.

You have to tell her, right? Even if your heart was pounding hard enough to drown your voice, and even if this wasn't the right position to be telling her this. But you have to because it was eating you alive. The feeling plays games with your breath, and tricks on your heart. It was getting unbearable.

"why did you use the front door?" she questioned. But the only thing you managed to noticed is how she didn't mind how you were on top of her. You didn't notice how her hands were all over your lower back.

You don't know what to say. You forgot how to talk to her, but you found some words under your tongue that you scrambled to make sense. It was a bad idea, but you went with it anyway. "I want to kiss you." you blurted out, only this time, your voice was loud and incoherent.

The thing in your stomach clawed its way to your chest and screamed at you to zap yourself to a faraway place. Somewhere you could hide from yourself and from her. But you were paralyzed. Mortified, really. You could barely breathe. What the fuck did you just say? It didn't even make sense to you. But you kissed her anyway. Because she said she wanted to kiss you too and you didn't even think about what to do next. All you managed to think about was her. Her lips. Her lips on yours. Her hands on you. You wanted her and you made sure she knew it by the way you handled her taste. Because your hands were shaking when they couldn't find her and melted as soon as they came in contact with her skin. Your breath was nowhere to be found unless your lips were locked on hers. Her response was anything but quiet against your throat but her hands did most of the talking that night.

You go to her room every day now. You still use magic to get there but sometimes you use the door, you found that stairs were really an issue after all.

* * *

**AN: You guys can't tell me this paring isn't an obvious one in the show. They must've had a thing eventually. And Stevie didn't die, okay. I can't accept that.**

**Anyway, I found myself really into this pairing. And I was complaining about the lack of fics for it so my friend said I should write one. I wasn't going to do it but then I thought of a vague plot on my way to school and this happened. Huzzah!1!**


End file.
